Facing her demons - Double down
by StitchWorkScowl
Summary: After escaping a Cerberus trap on Palaven, Astalia heads to Omega to search for answers to the location of her missing husband. With both Aria and Cerberus to be wary of, how far will she go to get the information she needs? Second in the Facing her demons series.
1. Series information

This is part two in my "Facing her demons" Series, if you haven't read the previous one I'd recommend doing so.

Facing her demons -

Following in his footsteps

Double down

Thankyou, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Queen of hearts

"This place is a mess."

"I think they literally just fought a war here."

"How could you tell?"

The street was bustling with activity, with members of nearly every space faring race in sight going about their business. The Talons, intimidating Mercenaries clad in Red body armour stood watch over the public, keeping the peace. The area looked slightly damaged, except for one building that seemed to be the centre of all activity in the area. Afterlife. It was huge, with wide double doors at the top of a set of steps that dozens of people were queuing on. There was a small cratered area a few meters away from the steps that was cordoned off. Someone in a black hooded cloak weaved through the crowd, reaching one of Elcor doormen.

"Bored. Name?" He said in the monotone voice all Elcor were famous for.

"My name is not on the list. I have information for Aria regarding Cerberus." A female voice said.

"Suspicious. What information?"

"I am sorry, but it is only for her."

"Indifferent. Then I am also sorry. If your name is not on the list, you cannot come in." The figure in the cloak stayed motionless for a moment.

"Please, this is very important." She tried again.

"Annoyed. No. You are not on the list. You cannot come in." The figure tilted her head so the Elcor could see her eyes, and closed them. After a second her eyes opened slowly, now completely jet black.

"Are you sure?" The voice seemed to echo.

"I... Uh..." The Elcor stammered.

"Tell me I can come in. Tell me to go and speak to Aria." She stared the Elcor down as he hesitated, her black eyes unblinking.

"Please..." He said in a strained tone. "Come in." The Elcor grunted. "Go speak to Aria."

"Thank you." She replied, walking past the doorman as he attempted to step to one side. The doors hissed open and the music of the club hit her as she stepped into a huge hallway flooded with patrons. The walls were just huge screens that played a silhouette of a dancer in front a roaring fire.

"You never cease to amaze me." The voice in her ear said. "That would've really helped us out in the docking bay."

"I do not like doing it." She replied, keeping her head low. "Every time I use those abilities it becomes easier. That is not a good thing." The voice stayed silent as she moved through the crowd, emerging onto the main floor. The area in front of her had two levels, the main floor was a bar area, people crowding around the bar in the centre of the room and mingling in small groups dotted about. There were also doors on both sides of the room which appeared to lead down. On the opposite side of the room there was two sets of stairs on either side of a room suspended above the bar. The figure made her way to stairs on the left of the room, which were being blocked by a Turian and a Batarian both wearing the Talon armour. They perked up and tightened their grip on their weapons as she neared them.

"What do you want!?" The Batarian asked aggressively.

"I need to see Aria."

"Nobody goes-" He stopped mid sentence as a muffled voice came through his radio. Both the Batarian and the Turian brought their weapons up and pointed them at her.

"Hands in the air!" The Turian yelled as the Batarian stepped forward, grabbing her by the back of her neck and half walking half shoving her up the stairs. He roughly pushed her through the doors into the room, throwing her down near the centre of the room, she noticed a ornate table and cupboard to her left, and large couch that stretched across the back of the room, with a figure sitting in the middle; her back to the window overlooking the club.

"Check her for weapons." An intimidating female voice said from in front of her. She heard a series of beeps behind her as she was scanned. A hand reached down and took the pistol from her side. "Take the hood off." She looked up to the other Asari sitting on a plush couch that stretched across the end of the room, hugging the wall and corners as she felt someone pull her hood down, revealing her face. Her light blue skin and yellow markings that ran the length of her face were darkened by they flashing lights and atmospheric club, appearing a darker shade. "Astalia Sidare." Aria T'Loak said, with a look of disgust on her face. She was sat leaned back against the couch with her legs crossed and a drink in her hand. Astalia felt her eyes widen in shock. "I had you clocked the minute you walked in here. Interesting show at the door by the way. Now, you have about 10 seconds to tell me why you're here before I throw you out an air lock." Astalia reached into her pocket and started pulling out a data pad.

"I have -" The Batarian next to her pulled his gun up again.

"Hands where we can see them!" He yelled angrily.

"Give me that." Aria commanded, motioning to the datapad in Astalias skyward hand. The Turian guard took it whilst the Batarian kept his gun inches from her face, and handed it and the pistol to her.

"What.." Aria said, tapping on the device. "Do we have here...?" The room stayed silent while she worked her way through the data. "I already know all of this." She said, tossing the pad to one side. "What's your interest in the Cerberus handoff? Did you want their cargo?"

"I was supposed to be their cargo."

"Oh? That's amusing. I can guess why they want you, which makes me want to kill you just that much more. Stopping Cerberus from getting something they want, plus I can't really deal with having one of you around right now."

"I need to know where they are meeting, I'll be out of here before you know it." She said, trying to keep the calm expression in her face.

Aria nodded to her guards, and they hauled Astalia off the floor. "You have 10 minutes to get off my station before we shoot you, and after that you have 5 minutes to get out of my system before we blow you up. Now get out of here."

"Wait!" Astalia exclaimed as she struggled against the guards pulling her.

"5 minutes to get off my station." Aria said, lifting her right foot to settle on her left knee.

"Please, they have my husband!" She pleaded desperately as she neared the door, which split open in front of them.

"Damn it, Shepard." Aria said under her breath. "Stop." The guards turned around, dragging the distressed Asari with them. Aria stood up and waved them away. "I'm going soft." She said, walking over to the nearby table, picking something up then returning to her seat, leaving Astalia stood near the door. "Get over here and sit down. You look like an idiot standing there like that." Astalia walked over cautiously and sat on the other side of the couch, across from her host. "I don't know if I believe you." Aria started as she sat back down and crossed her legs again, leaning back. "Never heard of one of you having an actual relationship, let alone marriage. To be honest, I think Cerberus was only having their meeting here to prove they could still get one over on me, and you interrupting that would be quite entertaining. I could've gone either way about this so I will give you your information. Tomorrow night, I am hosting a party to celebrate having Omega back under my control. They are having their meetinghere, before making their way to the docking bay. I already know the specifics of the meeting, weather you want to get to them there or at the cargo bay is of little consequence to me. That being said, you have this one chance to get what you want before you get the hell of my station" Aria finished, handing Astalia an invitation.

"Thank you, and I will." She replied, taking the item and pocketing it.

"I know you will. If I see you again or if you make a scene tomorrow we're going to have a freaking problem. You try any of that Ardat-Yakshi shit and I find any brain dead people in the next few days I will have your head."

"Ground rules, got it."

"Rules? No, I only have one rule." Aria said, smiling. "Don't fuck with Aria."


End file.
